


Hold me

by Gizmo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, basicly just a cute friendship drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eponine show up to his door, Grantaire show his true face..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Loves!  
> I was just emotional tonight and needed some angst/comfort fic so I wrote this. It's not much but I hope you like it. At least it made me feel better ;)

When he open the door he knew something was wrong. She had more bruise than usual, he was sure she will have black eyes in a few hours and her eyes were full of tears. And that was odd. Eponine never cry. Not even in front of him. He only opens his arm and she ran into his asking for comfort. ‘’Hey, it’s alright. I’m here. ‘’ He said stoking her hair.  
  
It took her ten minute to let him go and manage to close the door before going into the living room. Grantaire look at the half empty bottle waiting for him –them- to be taken and make them forgot once more. But as he saw his best friend curl into a ball on his couch, Grantaire knew it wasn’t something booze could fix. And he getting drunker won’t help her. So he let the bottle down there and walks toward her.  
  
‘’Wanna talk about it?’’ He finally asks after she crawl back into his arm and she shook her head. He knew then it was two things: her father or Marius. Probably both if it made her cry. She put her head in his neck, like they were little and they went in the house tree beside his house. He saw blood on her shoulder and was afraid to ask. ‘’let’s make you a bath’’ She nod and let him take care of her.  
  
She never does that.  
  
So he made her a warm bath, with bubble like she love. While she was washing herself, he made her favorite tea and manages to find some cookie. When she came back wrap in a towel, he gave her a pajama, and she put it without protesting. He put ice on her eyes, look at the small cut on her shoulder –it wasn’t that bad after all- and kiss her skin softly before sitting in front of him.  
  
‘’You should have seen the meeting today’’ He said before starting explaining how he pick yet another fight with Enjolras who become as red as his shirt. And how by the end of it, everyone agreed with him but Enjolras was too stubborn to admit it. By the end of his story, she even giggled a little. Grantaire knew he did his job.  
  
When it was late enough they went to bed and she crawl into his arm without even saying anything. He welcome her and kiss her head without hesitation. He closes the light, felt her face in his neck and their hands mix together. ‘’Thanks R’’ She said before falling asleep. ‘’Anytime Ponine’’ he whisper.  
  
Enjolras once said he believed in nothing but he was wrong. He believed that he was pretty good to take care of his friend when asked. Even if this came from a quiet request


End file.
